Man's greatest enermy is
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Shinji is attacked by unknown assailants, everyone at NERV is in a panic, Kaji has to choose where his loyalties lie but he knows doing so would compromise his objectives, will he take the risk? Discontinued.
1. In the shadows

A.N.- "Blah"- normal speech  
_'Blah'-_ thoughts  
Blah>- Phone _

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Man's greatest enemy is…

Chapter 1.

… I hope you are aware of the consequences if your caught> said the person on the other end on the phone

"Don't worry me and the boys know what we gotta do" said his contact

Just make sure you do it, Ikari has strayed to far from the path and he need's to be reminder who holds his leash> the speaker said before hanging up the phone

"Don't worry" he said smiling at the now dead phone "it will be done", he put the phone back on the receiver before leaving passing a red symbol on the wall of four letters that spelt out NERV and a fig leaf with 'God's in his Heaven. All's right with the world' written underneath.

For the first time in two week Ryoji Kaji opened his front door after picking up his mail, all that time he'd inspected three more agencies connected with the Marduk institute and like all the others he'd seen they'd turned out to be dummy organisations with the names G.Ikari, K.Fuyutsuki and R.Akagi listed on their board's of directors, one by one the pieces were coming together but Kaji felt he already knew what the picture looked like, soon he'd know the truth and he'd be able to atone for the sin that had cost him his brother and friends.

His apartment was the same as ever which had been described as what Misato's place could look like if she tried, his living room had bit's of rubbish and dirty laundry lying about the place, in the kitchen the sink was piled up with dishes that had yet be cleaned, seeing how his fridge was empty and it was now too late to order anything he headed off to bed thinking

_'I wonder if I could talk Katsuragi into letting Shinji move in with me, at least that way this place would be in order and there'd be actual food to eat'_ deciding it would be easier to ask Commander Ikari for a pay rise Kaji flopped down on the bed ginning at the thought as he fell asleep.

Across town Shinji was wide awake, looking up at his ceiling almost afraid to go to sleep because he knew what was waiting for him there, the Eva like creature that haunted his dreams.

He'd seen it during his first battle when the third Angel beat him unconscious, he then saw what he believed was his mothers spirit coming to greet him but when he looked again he saw it, it grabbed him in a loving embrace and tried to pull him towards death and he'd only just been able to resist it and had cried out for his mother. Strangely when he done that Unit 1 went berserk and defeated the Angel, since then the creature had started appearing in Shinji's dreams not every night but it would always come back eventually making him afraid to go to sleep because it would be waiting for him. He hadn't told anyone but he already had a pretty good idea what reaction he'd get at least from three people

_'Ah did lil Shin-can have a scary dream'_ in his head he heard Misato's voice in a mocking tone which was followed by Asuka

_'What your scared of something in your dreams, are you stupid or what'_ and all he got from Rei was an empty silence.

Giving up on the subject Shinji decided to try and get some sleep, the creature hadn't appeared in the last couple of nights and he might be lucky again tonight, he was drifting off when something occurred to him that on a few occasions after he had this dream an Angel would attacked or something bad would happen.

Next morning was Shinji woke up in a cold sweat, he'd had the dream again but he shook his head vigorously as Asuka's voice sounded in it

_'She's right I'm being stupid, it just a dream it doesn't mean anything'_ he got up and headed for the bathroom to shower followed by drying himself and getting dressed before starting breakfast for his flatmates

"Nothing is going to happen" he said to himself as he lit the stove, he really should have known better.

Some where at NERV HQ three men met in a in a darkened room, no one knew they were meeting and it was important that no one did

"Ok you two got the plan" the first said

"Yes sir" second replied

"Crystal boss crystal" the third smirked

"Excellent cos we can't afford to screw up now" he then looked at the third "is Borg ready"

"Oh Yeah he's ready all that's needed is your order and he'll assimilated any system you point him at"

"Good" the first smirked before turning his attention to the second "what about you, you got the stuff" the second reached into his jacket and pulled out a small medicine bottle

"Getting the stuff wasn't difficult, the guy we were pointed to came up top trumps, the only difficulty was getting it past Section 2 security but I got it"

"Alright everything's set all we need to do now is bide our time till the opportunity presents itself".

Later that day Shinji was walking through the corridors of NERV, he had a sync test today but let's face it today had not been a good day and to be frank if he had a choice he would just blowing the whole thing off head home and go back to bed but he didn't so he was now heading for the changing rooms to dress in his plug suit, at this time Shinji was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a person dressed in a NERV uniform following him.

The man reached into one of the pockets of his trousers and pulled out his phone which wasn't one NERV issued to its staff, he hit one of the numbers on speed dial

"You ready" he asked the person on the other end

Ready to rock and roll> came the reply

"Then get to it and you and then grab him and get in position, I got the target in my sights I'll grab him once the lights go out and meet up with you two and we'll do the job" he then hung up, else ware in the facility a man was typing vigorously away at a computer, he paused for a brief moment all was needed now was on click of the mouse and it was ready to do it's work

"Let the mayhem begin" he said and click his work was done, two minutes later virtually every system in NERV shut down causing wide spread panic.

Shinji got a shock when all the lights went out, he was about to cry out when someone grabbed him from behind and put a hand over his mouth before dragging him off.

"You sure your virus has assimilated the entire security network" said a man his face completely hidden by shadow

"Trust me" his companion said "Borg'll get the job done, true it's effect will only last for a limited time but it's long enough to get the job done", the door opened and a third member entered dragging Shinji with him

"Now the fun can begin" he said as he threw Shinji against the opposite wall, one of the group picked Shinji up by his shirt

"It's nothing personal kid, it just that daddy has angered a lot of people and our employer wants to send him a message and your gonna help us" he then punched Shinji in the face.

For the next five minutes the three men beat Shinji to a pulp they then watched as Shinji crawled about on the floor his face covered in cuts and bruises occasionally coughing up blood, two of the men then grabbed him by his arms and forced him to his feet one of the men forced his back b whilst the other opened his mouth, the third brought out a small medicine bottle

"You hurting kid, don't worry this'll help take the edge off".

The contents was then tipped into Shinji's mouth and was then forced to swallowed it, five minutes later Shinji began to feel very strange for no apparent reason a wave of happiness washed over him and the pain seemed to disappear, everything then began to move in and out of focus, every sound around him hit him as if there was a pinball bouncing around the inside of his skull

"Is he ok, what's with the laugh and idiot smile" a voice from far off said

"Don't worry" another said "he's just on a high", Shinji tried to locate the voices when a third bounced off his head

"Who cares lets just get this done, remember were against the clock people", turning around Shinji saw the thing that was the source of his nightmares then he saw not one but three of them bearing down on him, Shinji screamed and started edged his way into a corner breathing rapidly as the creatures began advancing on him his mind racing

"MISATO! ASUKA! AYANAMI! KAJI! RITSUKO! FATHER" he cried out "help me, please some one help me"

"No one can help you now kid" said one of the creatures and it pulled a knife from its body "but this might help get your priorities in order".

Kaji had been at the vending machine when the lights went out deciding there nothing to do till they came back on he sat down on the nearest bench, lit up a cigarette and watched as his fellow employees panicking, an hours later the lights came back and as it would take Ritsuko and the other techs a while to figure out what caused it he figured he'd head for his office and try do some work

_'__Paperwork whoopee'._

The door slid open, he was about to enter when something on the floor caught his eye then looked away before doing a double take, a body was lying on the floor in a pool of blood facing away from him. Kaji knelt down and turned the person over and saw who it was and he had a knife with a note attached sticking out of his shoulder he removed the note stuffing it in his pocket for later, he then got up and rushed over to the intercom, he pressed a button that connected his office with the testing labs

"Ritsuko I need you to get a medical team down to my office now it's an emergency" he cut the connection before she could reply and went back to the person on the floor and to his horror found he wasn't breathing.

Ritsuko, Misato and five others raced along the corridors to Kaji's office, the door opened and the found Kaji giving CPR to a person lying on the floor, the gave a light cough showing he was breathing but only just,

"Kaji leave this to us" Ritsuko said Kaji looked over his shoulder at them, his brow was drenched it sweat and a defeated look appeared on his face when he saw Misato was also there

"What is it" she asked, Kaji shock his head then got up picked the person off the floor and turned around which was met with a stunned silence Misato looked on the verge of tears

"Oh god, Shinji"!

* * *

Well that was the chapter of my new story, please review and tell me what you think because I've had the idea for this one kicking around for quiet a while. For toughs of you care yes Borg as in Star trek Borg. Ganix owns the Eva world and I never will unless they sell it cheap on Ebay. I only have a vauge idea of where this story's going e.g. how it ends so any suggstions you have will be welcome. Peace. 


	2. Running away

_A.N.- "Blah"- normal speech  
'Blah'- thoughts  
Blah>- Phone _

_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Man's greatest enemy is…

Chapter2: Running away.  
Kaji looked over his shoulder at them, his brow was drenched in sweat and a defeated look appeared on his face when he saw Misato was also there

"What is it?" she asked,

Kaji shock his head then got up picked the person off the floor and turned around which was met with a stunned silence Misato looked on the verge of tears

"Oh god, Shinji!".

Misato was sitting in the waiting area in the medical unit her eyes red from crying, the sight of Shinji in Kaji's arms with a knife in his shoulder was still branded to her brain.

At this moment Shinji was in the ER fighting for his life, he'd lost quite a lot of blood and he'd taken one hell of a beating plus he'd coughed up some white tablets when Kaji was giving him CPR which they would test after Shinji was in the clear, over and over she replayed the scene in her head though all it really did was bring her more pain and with it more tears but it was her actions after she'd seen Shinji which disgusted her the most.

The doctors had just laid Shinji on the gurney and Kaji whose shirt, arms and hands were covered in blood was handing three white tablets to Ritsuko saying that Shinji had coughed them up, Misato just stared at the man with his face twisted into a look of defeat which both sickened and wounded her, she looked at him till she could no longer stand it and she ran, she didn't know where she was running and frankly she didn't care all she wanted was to get as far away from that room as possible. When she finally stopped she found herself at the gazebo in the small garden in the Geofront outside headquarters, she stared into the small fountain

_'What are you doing?'_ she thought to herself _'Shinji need's you and the first thing you do is run.'_ She didn't know how long she stood there but she didn't move

"Shinji is in the Emergency Room" a voice behind her said, turning round Misato saw Ritsuko "the sync test's have been cancelled and Asuka and Rei have been placed into protective custody but they haven't been told anything."

"How is he?" the Major asked

"Not good, he could really use somebody in his corner."

"I don't…" Misato began

"GODDAMMIT MAJOR" the doctor yelled "GET YOUR ASS TO THAT MEDICAL UNIT NOW." and with that the Major ran off back to HQ double-time, Ritsuko watched her long time friend and college head off

"Hang in there Shinji." she said under her breath before going after her.

That had been two hours ago and she'd heard nothing, Misato realised that Asuka and Rei didn't know about Shinji, she was about to leave when the door opened and Kaji walked in

"What are you doing here?" she asked but Kaji ignored her question

"How's Shinji?" he asked

"I don't know" Misato said "he's still in surgery but there's been no word on his condition".

The two of them sat down, there was a silence between them after twenty minutes Misato spoke up

"Who did this, who would want to hurt Shinji?"

"I don't know." Kaji replied.

Some time later a doctor emerged from the ER, Misato was about to jump him but Kaji put his hand on her shoulder to restrain her

"How is he?" Kaji asked fearing the worst

"We did the best we could" the doctor said "he'd lost a lot of blood and the wound was quiet deep but we managed to stabilize him" he paused "unfortunately his mind has gone into shock."

"What do you mean his mind has gone into shock?" Misato asked

"It means that the patient has suffered a psychological trauma so great that his mind has frozen."

"Can you unfreeze it?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, all we can do now is wait and see if Mr Ikari wakes up"

"What do you mean 'if' he wakes up?" there was a long pause "Well."

"Major you should prepare yourself for the worst, there's a possibility and a pretty high one that Mr Ikari might never wake up.".

There was another silence between the three adults, Kaji looked stunned and fresh tears were forming in Misato's eyes whilst the doctor was looking at his shoes he hated this part of his job but it had to be done.

Kaji led Misato down the halls whilst she unloaded her tears onto his shoulder, Kaji opened his mouth to say something but nothing came so he just led her to her office, once inside she sat down in her chair whilst Kaji sat down on her desk, five minutes later Ritsuko entered the room

"I just came from the infirmary and they told me Shinji's condition." she was putting on a strong front but Kaji could hear her voice shaking slightly and he noticed that she'd shed a few tears on the way over but he didn't mention it seeing that she was trying to be strong

"Misato maybe you should go home." he said she was about to say something but he interrupted her "Your in no state to continue today so go home. I'm sure the doctors will call you if his condition changes."

"He right y'know" Ritsuko said "plus Asuka still doesn't know and she won't need you going to pieces on her."

"Ok." Misato said in a small voice, she exited the room sniffing slightly the two people remaining waited for two minutes before speaking again

"So have you worked out what toughs tablets are?" Kaji asked the doctor

"Not yet" she replied "I've been stuck making sure the Magi wasn't effected by the black out not to mention what caused the damn thing in the first place."

"Sounds like fun, so any theories yet."

"Unfortunately no" "Ikari's not going like that, speaking of that particular devil doesn't he and Fuyutsuki get back tomorrow."

"Yeah well, still I feel sorry for the poor soul who tells them about Shinji though I can already guess their reaction. Fuyutsuki will be shocked but will hide it and Ikari won't give a toss, he hasn't cared about Shinji in 14 years and he'll have little reason to start now."

"I'm a little worried at how Rei will take the news" Kaji said in a sad voice as he noticed Ritsuko's surprised look "she may not let on but she and Shinji have become pretty close."

"I'll tell Rei about Shinji" Ritsuko said still a little stunned at Kaji's words, she was about to leave when she looked over her shoulder "I'm a little surprised at you Kaji. Why do you care about Shinji so much?" Kaji smiled

"I dunno, I guess he reminds me in some way's of me when I was his age."

"Oh" Ritsuko said "I thought you were doing it to win Brownie points with Misato." Kaji laughed

"Well it couldn't hurt could it.".

Much later Kaji once again opened his front door, today had not been one of his favourites. After a few hours of trying to make sense of Ikari's plans for instrumentality and the true purpose of many of NERV's various other 'secret' projects he decided to go to bed and try and get some sleep, he laid down on his bed but couldn't fall asleep. After hours of futile attempts Kaji sat up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note which he'd found with Shinji's body and read it. Tomorrow Commander Ikari and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki would be returning and they'd find out about this incident

"Shinji" he said to himself "why did it have to be you!"

* * *

AN Sorry for reposting the wrong chapter, bigthanks to rheaditto2 for pointing that out. Keep reviewing andI'll get to chapter 4 A.S.A.P. Peace


	3. Uncovering the truth

A.N. "Blah"- Normal speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
Blah>- Radio, comm, ect_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Man's greatest enemy is…

Chapter 3: Uncovering the truth  
Kozo Fuyutsuki looked out of the window of the VTOL at the view of Tokyo 3, he and the Commander had returned from their escapade to the South Pole early and he was tired, normally he'd try and sleep on long flights but after what he'd seen he figured it would be awhile before he'd get a proper nights sleep. Looking over to his right he saw his former student, superior officer and co conspirator Gendo Ikari in his typical pose he remembered hearing a joke he'd overheard from two of the techs that Gendo had had the pose trademarked and he got one American dollar every time anyone used it, brushing the thought aside as the air craft prepared to land.

Asuka sat at the table opposite Misato who'd been silent ever since they'd left NERV. Though she didn't show it she'd been confused ever since the sync test were cancelled and she and Rei had been hold up in the locker room under close surveillance, she'd asked the Section two agents several times what was going on and each time they'd told her that they weren't at liberty to answer.

Sometime later Misato arrived and told her that they were leaving Asuka was about ask her what was going on when she noticed that Misato's eyes were red and swollen as if she'd been crying so she decided that now wasn't the best time. Once they were at the car she'd asked where Shinji was but had received no answer she would have pressed the issue but it looked as if Misato would have broke down on her so she let it pass. That had been a few hours ago and Shinji hadn't retuned home Asuka thought now might be a good time to bring the subject up again

"Hey Misato where's baka-Shinji you didn't wait for him back at HQ, he staying with one of his stooge friends or what?" Misato took some deep breaths as she tied to compose herself

"Asuka there was an incident at NERV" she said though she was putting a strong front Asuka could hear her voice shaking slightly "Kaji radioed Ritsuko after the blackout, we went there and…Shinji was in his office lying in a pool of his own blood, he was also pretty beat up. He's in the medical facility, the doctors managed to get him stabilized but he's in a coma and he doctors aren't sure if he'll ever wake up again."

Asuka was stunned, slowly she rose from the table and headed for her room, Misato's word kept swimming about her head as she sat down on the bed. She very had very mixed feelings when it came to young Ikari, he'd showed her kindness and patience ever since her arrival and treated her like the fragile object that deep down she really was, he'd rescued her from the volcano after she'd defeated eight Angel and later learned he'd disobeying orders to do so even though she'd hurt him on numerous occasions but that didn't mean she wanted anything like this to happen to him. If anyone had been around they would have seen the single tear rolling down her cheek

"Stupid Shinji" she said as she wiped the tear away "why did this have this happen to you!".

Across town Rei Ayanami was lying on her bed, not long ago Dr Akagi had informed her of what had happened to pilot Ikari before Section 2 security had dropped her off at her apartment, to toughs around her Rei Ayanami was an emotionless doll but the reality was that she was just very good at hiding her emotions and right now she was feeling quiet a few of them anger, sadness, confusion

"What are these feelings?" she asked herself "Why do I feel this way?" getting up she went to the bathroom ran some cold water onto her hands before applying it to her face, she then stared at her reflection in the mirror

"I hope that Ikari is alright.".

Things were unnaturally tense in the command centre the next morning, Misato had received words of condolence from Maya, Hyuga and Aoba who'd had been informed about Shinji's condition which had been followed by a word from Ritsuko who had checked on Shinji this morning but there had been no change in his condition. No one had spoke since then and they went about their work in silence so everyone got a shock when Commander Ikari and Sub-commander Fuyutsuki entered the room as they'd expected them to arrive back from their trip later that day

"Status report" Gendo said in an unfriendly tone "I asked for a status report." he said when he was meet an empty silence

"Everything's operating efficiently." Misato reported, "There was a minor black out " _'No point denying what happened, he's probably found out about it already'_

"And the status of the Evangelions and their pilots, I believe there was a synchronization test yesterday?"

"The test was cancelled. We thought it best under the circumstances…"

"And what are the status of the pilots?" "Rei and Asuka are currently at school."  
"And the pilot of Unit 01?" Misato looked at the commander feeling disgusted

_'That bastard, even after all this time he still won't call his son by his name'_

"I'm afraid that Shinji won't be piloting any time soon." turning to the door they saw that Kaji had appeared holding a piece of paper in his left hand

"And why would that be!" the Commander said in his usual cold tone he turned to look at Misato and the rest of the bridge staff who were all in a guilty silence.

For then next hour Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki listened to Misato and Ritsuko's account of Shinji's encounter yesterday, as predicted Gendo's face remained ridged as stone whilst Fuyutsuki who remained as neutral as usual let out a sigh of regret that Misato found a little comforting

"I see" the Commander said once they were finished "and I why wasn't I informed about this?"

"We weren't expecting you to return until later today." Ritsuko said trying not to let her voice shake, just thinking that someone would intentionally do what happened to Shinji made sick to her stomach "We also hoped we'd have more information to present to you."

"I see." he turning to face Kaji "Why are you here?" "To give you this. I figured you'd want this." He handed Gendo the piece of paper that had red stains on it

"What are these red marks?" Gendo asked

"That would be blood. I found that note on your son's body." Kaji replied, "You probably already know who it's from."

"What you removed evidence from a crime scene!" Misato said, "That note could have fingerprints or have traces of DNA that could identify the culprit!"

"First who ever did this were professional, they would have taken measures not to leave anything that could be traced to them." Kaji said never taking his eyes off Ikari "Second this is for the Commanders eyes only and lastly you watch way too many cop shows."

Gendo ignored the disagreement between the two former loves as he read the letter

"What is the third child's status?" he asked once he'd finished

"He's currently in the medical unit in a coma, the doctors aren't sure if he's ever going to wake up though." Misato said staring at her shoes

"I see." Gendo said returning his gaze at Kaji.

Ritsuko watched the staring contest between Gendo and Kaji and found it slightly worrying, normally her old friends face was full of good humour and a kind of schoolboy mischievous but right now his face was twisted into a look of loathing and his eyes were cold, Gendo gaze suddenly turned from the man in front of him and stared at his shoes removed his glasses and cleaned a speak of dirt off them but for an instant she was sure she saw a concerned look on his face but suddenly he replaced his glasses and it vanished, maybe it had been a trick of the light but for an instant she was sure she'd seen the Commander's mask slip. Gendo gave Kaji one last look before making his way to the door with Fuyutsuki in tow, before exiting they stopped

"Mr Kaji I'm putting you in charge of this investigation, bring in anyone you need to help in your investigation, I want any and all evidence presented to me as soon as it's discovered. Dr Akagi I you to find out what the tablets that the third child regurgitated are then I want you to reconfigure Unit 01's system for Rei. I want security on the first and second child doubled, we can not afford to lose another pilot."

"And what about Shinji?" Misato asked trying to hide her disgust for the man but not trying very hard

"Notify the Marduk institute" he replied, "tell them to locate the Fourth child." the two men then left leaving the rest of them in a heavy silence, after what seemed like an eternity Kaji turned to Maya

"Ok as the commander said I'm now in charge of the investigation, I need a complete search of the Magi's system logs." "You think the black out and Shinji's attack are linked." Misato asked "That makes sense, you want to disable an important part NERV's defences but you know it's impossible with allthe security, what do you do?"

"Disable the security network." Aoba said

"Yes but the Magi isn't something just anybody get into." Maya spoke up "who ever did this must have extensive knowledge of the Magi and it's operating systems."

"But that would mean that it was someone who works here did this!" Misato stated, "You think NERV's been infiltrated."

"It wouldn't surprise me, our fearless leader isn't the most likeable person around" Hyuga pointed out

"Alright we need a complete search of the Magi, try to find if an irregularity was uploaded at any time yesterday" Kaji said as he turned to leave "I'm going to check the surveillance footage, try to find Shinji's last movements before the black out."

He was about to leave when Misato grabbed his arm turning to face her he saw her eyes were filled with hate and anger

"I want in Kaji" she said in a cold tone "I want to find the sonva bitch who did this and put a bullet in his head for what he did to Shinji."

"No." he simply replied Misato looked as if she'd been slapped

"What?"

"I can't let you Misato, you're just going to have to trust me for this."

"You've got to let me in on this, I need to look in to the eyes of the person who'd hurt an innocent boy like that."

"So you can what. Dish out judgement?" there was along pause between the two of them looking into each other's eyes

"I'll find him Misato." Kaji said, "If you never believe anything I say believe this. I'll find who did this and make him regret it, I swear it on Shinji's life."

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments longer before Misato nodded her head, there was nothing she could do for Shinji except hope and pray he came through this and she had other concerns right now if someone was targeting the Eva pilots then even with extra security Asuka and Rei might not be safe, she was going to have to trust her former lover on this.

Releasing his arm Kaji exited the room and the door closed behind him, he paused

_'Hang in there kiddo, I'll kind the sonva bitch who did this to you. I promise.'

* * *

_A.N. First thing I want to do is apologize forhow longit to took to write this chapter.The original version got erased and had to start from scratch, I hope it was worth the wait. Secondly I'm still not too sure about the title chapter so if any ones got a better one send it to me. Please please review because all comments are welcome. I don't own Eva, you might already know this but I'd thought I'd remind you just in case you forgot. I try and get chapter 4 uploaded quicker promise. Peace.


	4. Crime scene

AN- "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah>-Radio, Phone ect_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Man's greatest enemy is…

Chapter 4: Discovering the Scene of the crime 

Kaji was sitting in his office watching security footage from two days ago

"Here we go."he'd found what he was looking for, there was Shinji as he entered headquarters and followed him as he entered one of the elevators, switching to another camera he watched as Shinji exited the elevator and walked along the corridors towards the locker room,

_'It's seven corridors from the elevator to the pilots locker room, journey takes about twenty five minutes to make the journey.'_ he blinked for a moment, when he saw a man walking about twelve feet behind Shinji, he saw him take out a cell phone out of his jacket. Then suddenly just when Kaji thought he'd got his guy he saw him turn a corner just after he'd finished his call and in the corridor exactly thirty seconds before Shinji would have arrived at the locker room static

"Damn it." Kaji cursed as he slammed his hand onto the desk. Rubbing the bruise on his hand Kaji looked at the scene on his computers again, it was getting very late and he was tired

_'Ok. Shinji's attack must have taken place somewhere near the locker room...'_ he picking up the phone

"Hi, I need to speak with the head of section 2…yes I'll hold..." after a few minutes a voice was heard at the other end "Hi, is that Cpt Malcolm it's Ryoji Kaji I was wondering if you could spear a few of your men…why, I need to conduct a search of the area surrounding the pilots locker room…you can, thanks. It'll take place tomorrow morning." Shutting everything down Kaji prepared to go home when the door to his office open and in front of him was Gendo Ikari

"Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" not waiting to be invited in Gendo strolled in and at behind Kaji's desk in his trademark pose

"Hello Mr Kaji, may I come. Of course have a seat." Kaji muttered to himself "Sorry about the mess, the cleaning service were supposed to show up today." The cheery smile however forced vanished from his face when he received no reply "So what can I do for you?"

Gendo reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which Kaji recognised as the note he'd found on Shinji's body

"I'm aware you've already read this so you know who sent it, don't you."

"SEELE."

"Yes. You know why they did this."

"Because thing aren't happening the way they'd like it too, there telling you to straighten up and fly right as it were."

"The old fools are so dependent on their precious time table, the 'Dead sea scrolls' they fail too see what's going on around them." There was a lengthy pause between the two men

"Is there a reason you're here?" Kaji asked not wanting to be in the mans presence longer then necessary

"I'm here to get an update on your investigation, I haven't heard anything." The Commander replied

"Because I got nothing right now. Tomorrow me and a few of the lads from Section 2 are going to search the area around the pilot's locker room, try and find the scene of the crime. It should give us a starting point."

"I see." Gendo replied as he rose from the chair "Inform me if you find anything." He exited leaving Kaji staring at the door

"Yes sir." he muttered as he exited the room himself.

_'Misato is up late again.'_ Asuka was lying on her bed staring at the light from kitchen seeping through the cracks in her door _'not that sleeping is an option at the moment, she hasn't gotten a descent nights sleep since Shinji was attacked, I know I haven't.'_ she didn't know all the details but it unnerved her to think that someone would do something so evil on another living being.

Misato sat at the kitchen table occasionally glancing at Shinji's room, anyone who knew her could tell something was wrong 1st she didn't have a can of beer in her hand or a small mountain of empties beside her the 2nd was that she'd been pretty quiet as of late, she hadn't been her usual upbeat self which came across in nearly everything she did (including her driving). She knew that just sitting at her kitchen table wasn't going to help Shinji in anyway but she couldn't think of what else to do, was there really anything that she could do, was there really anything that anybody could do.

No, in the end it all came down to Shinji, whether or not he wanted to come back and, as it was pretty obvious to her that with all the crap he had to deal he really didn't have anything to come back too or anything to look forward to except more pain, hurt and self doubt, being ignored by his father, enduring Asuka's never end insults and put down, Ritsuko treating him like a lab rat, piloting Eva which he hated and worse of all her, she was hardly innocent in this, the moment he'd arrived in her place she'd unloaded all responsibility for maintaining the place onto him, she'd made her life easier by making his difficult and when Asuka moved in it didn't get any better.

"Well that's gonna change as soon as he comes back." She said to herself in a determined voice "Shinji, when you get back I promise your life will get better."

With that resolve fresh in her mind Misato headed to her room turning off the light as she went, the possibility of getting a decent amount of sleep wasn't almost laughable but she could at least try.

Kaji was sat at his desk again it was five a clock in morning the night shift would be going home soon and the day shift wouldn't replace them until seven, though he'd gone home himself only five hours again but everything time he closed his eyes he would see his brothers face which would the morph into Shinji's. Funny Shinji kinda looked like his younger brother Ojiro strange how he never noticed it before suddenly a sinister thought crept into his head

_'Was Shinji doomed to suffer the same fate as Ojiro?'_ a knock at the door brought Kaji back to reality

"Come in." he said as he prepared to lit his fifth cigarette in the last hour, in strolled Captain Malcolm, head of Section 2 he was a man in his late forties/early fifties with brown hair that was beginning to grey and wearing an expensive hand made suit

"I was told I could find you here." He said to Kaji's back "Through I never had you pegged as an early riser."

"I couldn't sleep," Kaji said as he turned to face the man "and when I can't sleep I try to focus my energies on something else. But your already aware of that aren't you."

"Just doing my job, it's nothing personal." Malcolm said as he approached Kaji and snatched the lit cigarette out of his mouth "These will kill you." He then put it in his mouth and took a long drag on it

Kaji looked at the man, he really didn't like him but right now he couldn't be too picky about who he worked with. Soon as the men needed arrived the search around the area adjacent of the pilots changing room began they where told to report to either Kaji or the Captain if they found anything and not to touch any evidence.

After an hour they'd received a call that one of the teams had found something in one of the disused rooms about twenty minutes from their present location, when they got there they where greeted by three men standing outside and another man dusting the manual release mechanism

"Have the CSI's begun their analysis?" Kaji asked,

"Yes sir, they're already searching the place." one of the men replied entering Kaji saw four men going over every square inch of the room.

"What" have we got Captain Malcolm asked

"Well we've blood over a wide area of the floor which is a pretty good bet belongs to the third child but where going to test it to see if there's anything else mixed in, plus we've got more then one set of foot prints on the floor so we going to guess there was more then one person involved. We've also got some hair which we can test for DNA." He then held up an evidence bag containing a small medicine bottle "And we also found this, inside is some granules of powder that looks like it came from some sort of tablet."

"Better run that to Ritsuko when she gets in, I wouldn't be surprised if they are the same as the tablets Shinji coughed up." Kaji said he then left the room lighting up another cigarette as he left

_'__We found the crime scene, it's a start. I can catch these people but the rest is up to you kid.'_

He then headed back to his office to prepare a report of the evidence collected for the Commander.

Gendo Ikari sat at his desk listening to the latest on the update from Kaji's investigation from Sub Commander Fuyutsuki

"So he's found a crime scene." He said in his usual tone "When will he get the results of the forensic analysis?"

"He believes he'll have it in a few days."

"I see. You're dismissed." Fuyutsuki turned to leave but stopped just short of the door

"Your not going to go see him are you?" he asked

"I believe that Mr Kaji can handle this investigation, besides it'll give him something to do." Gendo replied,

"I wasn't refuting to Mr Kaji" Fuyutsuki said still facing the door "I know seeing your son him causes you a lot of pain Gendo but he's the only physical link you have left to Yui, and I do know the least you can do is go and see him even if its just once."

He then exited the room leaving Gendo alone in the cavernous room, slowly Gendo removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he then opened his desk draw he'd lied to his son the day they'd visited Yui's grave together he'd told Shinji he'd thrown away all the pictures of his beloved wife inside the draw was the only one left, it was of all three of them taken not long after Shinji was born

"Yui." He said in a quiet voice.

* * *

Well that was chapter 4, sorry if its not what you expected but I've been working on other stuff and motivation for this has been limited as of late so if you've got any suggestions check my profile for my e-mail adress and send them to me. Send me your comments cos I love reading them, for infomation on Kaji's brother read Vol 7 of the Manga, also it dosen't mention his name so I had to make that part up. If I owned Eva I'd never have to work a day in my shallow life, I'll update as soon I can, Peace. 


	5. Answers

A.N. "Blah"- Normal speech  
_"Blah"- _Thoughts  
Blah>- Radio, Comm, ect_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Man's greatest enemy is…

Chapter 5: Answers  
The halls of NERV where buzzing with a sense of fear and mistrust, a few days ago something coursed a blackout which crippled an organisation that many considered the most powerful military force on the face of the Earth and later it was discovered that a crucial part of their defences had been targeted: Shinji Ikari, the Commanders son and one of the chosen children to pilot the colossal Evangelions series he was found in the office of Ryoji Kaji in a pool of his own blood and a knife sticking in his shoulder and some white tablets which he had coughed up. Shinji was now lying in a coma in NERV's medical facility and the doctors had predicted that the odds on the boy waking up again were very slim. And now only a few days later the scene of the crime had been discovered and with it hopefully some answers that would help find the culprits.

Rei Ayanami was walking along the halls of the medical facility looking for Ikari's room, she didn't know why but something deep inside was telling her that she should be with him at this time.

After walking around aimlessly she saw a room with two security men standing out side, it made sense that's where Ikari would be. Strolling up to them one of the security men stepped in front of her

"No admittance." He said in an unfriendly tone

"Would you step aside please." Rei said in her usual tone "I'm here to see Ikari."

"Like I said kid no admittance." The man replied, "Sorry but the only ones with access to the kid is the doctors and the Commander."

He hoped that this kid wouldn't make too much of a fuss remembering the trouble Major Katsuragi had caused when they turned her away,

"On whose authority do your orders come from?" Rei asked with frustration tainting her voice

"From the Commander. Now beat it." the other man said. Rei then walked away

_'If I can't get access to Ikari then I'll just have to get permission from the Commander.'_ She thought to herself grudgingly _'I will get to see Ikari.'_

Kaji and Captain Malcolm where walking the hallways of NERV towards Ritsuko's office, it was only 24 hours after they'd discovered the crime scene but it seemed answers where already coming to light, upon entering they saw the bottle blond sitting at her terminal she then rose from her chair, walked over to them and handed Kaji a piece of print out paper

"These are the results of the test I ran on toughs tablets." She said as she sat back down "I also cross examined it with the white powder you found yesterday. I'm afraid that the results are rather unpleasant." Kaji took a moment to look at the results

"What! Are you certain these are accurate?" he asked

"I'm afraid so." Ritsuko said, the door open and Misato walked into the room, her former lover and the head of section 2 briefly catching her eye before focusing on her attention on the head of project E

"Ok Ritsuko I'm here, what is it you wanted to show me?" Kaji then handed the paper to her

"I think she wanted to show you this, you're not going to like it though." Misato stared at the unshaved man quizzically for a moment before looking at the results her eyes then widened in shock

"Th…this can't be right, this has to be a mistake." She stared at the blond scientist pleading with her that what was written down was wrong

"I'm sorry Misato but there is no mistake." The doctor said trying to avoid the Majors gaze "You're looking at the chemical formula for Ecstasy. The doctors also pumped Shinji's stomach after they managed to stabilize him and they found a lot of this stuff in his system."

"Wait. You can't possibly think that Shinji was taking drugs do you?"

"No." Kaji said, "Shinji's a smart kid he knows to stay away from this shit, my guess is that he was force feed this stuff by whoever attacked him to make him more compliant."

"Looks like we need to find ourselves a drug dealer." Capt Malcolm said, "I'll call the head of Tokyo 3's anti-drug squad." "I like it, we find the guy who sells this stuff he can point us in the direction of our suspects." Kaji said still looking at Misato

"Use a crook to catch a crook good idea." Ritsuko said, "However you'll still need Commander Ikari's permission to give it the go ahead."

"Already on it." Kaji said before he and the Captain exited the room.

The two men had just made it a few steps away from the room when Misato came running after them sensing a very awkward situation that he didn't want to be involved in was about to occur Captain Malcolm decided to make himself scares

"You know I should really call the head of the drug squad." He said with a small smile gracing his lips "You should be able to handle the Commander by yourself." And with that he walked off in the opposite direction

_'Thanks a lot you worthless bastard!'_ Kaji thought bitterly he then turned to the Lavender haired Major who was still clutching the results of the tests Ritsuko ran in her left hand

"I'm sorry Kaji," she said her voice shaking slightly "I've tried sitting on the sidelines and I can't take it, I need to get involved in this. It's the only way I can begin make up for my failures as Shinji's guardian."

"Don't say that." Kaji said as her put his hands on her shoulders "Listen to me Katsuragi you are not a failure." The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few moments then Kaji took the print out from her

"I need to show this to the Commander and get permission for our little sting operation. We can talk about what you can do to help afterwards."

The two of them made their way to the Commander's office in silence when they bumped into Rei on the way "Hi Rei." Misato said in the most cheerful voice she could muster "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to see the Commander Major Katsuragi." Rei replied "I went to see Ikari earlier and was denied access, so I'm going to the Commander to get permission."

"Yeah. I couldn't get into see him either." Misato said glaring at Kaji "What's up with that."

"I'm sorry but I have no authority to override the Commander's orders." He said as he entered the room with the two girls in tow.

The Commander's office was as cavernous, dank and foreboding as usual and both Kaji and Misato liked to spend as little time in it and as few visits to it as possible. Both the Commander and Vice commander where seated at the desk playing chess

"What is it?" Gendo asked without even looking at the trio

"New development." Kaji said approaching the desk "I also need your permission for me to use a little outside help for the investigation."

"What kind of 'outside help' are you talking about?" Fuyutsuki asked as Gendo took the paper from the government agent, silently he scanned the results before handing it to Fuyutsuki

"I see, I assume your guessing that the third child wasn't addicted to these are you?" Misato looked at the man her eyes filled with anger

_'How dare he imply that Shinji was wilfully taking these things, how dare he talk about him like he's gutter trash.'_ And she would have told him this had Kaji not answered first

"No sir I don't and with your permission I will get in touch with the Tokyo 3 anti-drug unit." He said in a calm voice "We find the guy who sells this stuff he maybe able to point out our suspect." There was a long pause as the Commander considered Kaji's request

"Very well, you have my permission to proceed. You are dismissed." He said as he moved one of his pieces, adjusting his glasses he saw that Kaji and the Major hadn't left and that Rei was also there

"What can I do for you Rei?" he asked as Fuyutski made his move

"I went to the medical facility earlier to visit Ikari but was denied access and was informed that only you and the doctors are allowed into see him." Rei said, "I came to request permission to…"

"Request denied." The Commander interrupted "No one is allowed access to the third child. Now since you didn't hear me say it the first time: you are dismissed."

The three of them then left in silence Fuyutsuki then looked at his former student as he took one of his opponents pawns

"Was that really a wise move?"

"Are you talking about letting Mr Kaji track down a drug dealer or not allowing Rei to see the third?" the Commander replied as he strategize his next move

"Both. You're going to have difficulty explaining this to the committee." The Vice-commander said

"Why do they have to know about it, after all they started this little game." Gendo said as his remaining knight took Fuyutsuki's king "Check mate." The two men stared at each other for a moment

"Another game?" Gendo asked,

"No thank you, a man's pride can only take so much of a battering for one day. I really miss the days I used to be able to beat you at this game." Fuyutsuki replied as he exited. A few minutes after his co conspirator had left Gendo rearranged the pieces as he did he picked up his knight, these chess pieces had been specially designed and hand crafted and the horse he was holding had a horn on it's head.

Rei walked behind the two adults in silence she was still reeling from the Commanders words, for as long as she could remember the Commander had allowed her access to things that no one else was allowed to see some very terrible and horrific things but she'd never made a request before, the one time she asked for something and she was shot down, but instead of discouraging her the feeling of being with Ikari only seemed to grow and this strengthened her resolve

_'I will get to see Ikari.'_ She thought with even more determination.

"How dare he! That cold hearted sonva bitch" Misato fumed as she kicked one of the vending machines "How can he talk about his own son like that?"

"What, you where expecting a big teary dramatic scene from him?" Kaji replied, "Let's stay on track shall we." "Right, your gonna let me get involved with this case." Misato said in a tone that told the man she was walking next to that this wasn't a request, Kaji thought for a moment

"Well I'm still awaiting the results from the search of the Magi systems but it's taking too long with the three of only work part time on it was well as all the other stuff they have to do, so you can go talk to Ritsuko and see if we can borrow Maya for a while." He said as picked up his cup of steaming dark liquid from the now dented machine "I'm gonna check in with Captain Malcolm, tell him we have the go ahead."

"Alright" Misato said as Kaji made his way towards the elevator. She then turned around and saw Rei who had been so quiet this whole time Misato had forgotten she was with them, she then recalled Shinji telling her about the 'Hell hole' that Rei lived in

_'__Even with Section 2 security looking out for her Rei might not be safe.'_ "Rei, could you accompany me to Ritsuko's office?"

"Yes ma'am. Why?" Rei asked,

"I'd feel better knowing you were somewhere I could keep my eye on you." Misato replied "Then afterwards we can go to your place so we can gather some of your things."

"Why?" Rei asked again

"Because you're going to be staying with me for a while." Misato said before taking a sip of her coffee "Until this is resolved it might not be safe for you to be living by yourself so." There was a long silence between the two of them as Rei considered the Major's offer and Misato decided to play her trump card

"I'm sure if Shinji were here he'd be relieved to know that you were safe." Hearing this made Rei's heart jump and this made the strange emotions she was feeling grow

"Will the Commander approve of your proposal?" Rei asked

"Who said the Commander has a say in the matter." Misato said before draining the Styrofoam cup of its contents, Normally Rei would never do anything that would go against the Commander's wishes but she was kind of angry at him for not allowing her to see Ikari

"When shall we go?" she asked, hearing this brought a smile to Misato's lips.

* * *

A.N. Well here is the fifth chapter in this tale so what do you think excellent, average or poor send me toughs reviews and tell me. I'm afraid this this the last chapter of this story for a while because I'm going on holiday for three weeks pretty soon plus I'm kinda running low on ideas for this story so if any of you have any suggetions check my profile for my e-mail address and send them to me. Untill next time peace out.


	6. Allies

A.N.- "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah>- Comm., Radio, phone ect

_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Man's greatest enemy is…

Chapter 6: Allies  
'_Alright, almost quitin time.'_ Maya Ibuki though happily as she looked at her watch, today had been painfully slow and now Maya wanted to go home and have a long hot bath to help her relax and wash away the day's impurities.

_'__Five minutes…'_ stared back down at her workstation and tried to focus on her work _'four minutes…'_ looking over her shoulder she saw Hyuga stretch his arms _'three minutes…'_ and not long after heard Aobalet out a tired yawn, a small smile graced Maya's lips

_'Poor Aoba he's got night duty tonight, I almost feel sorry for him. Almost…two minutes…'_ Maya once again stared down at her terminal and continued imputing data into Casper _'one minute…'_ normally she enjoyed her work but there were days such as today when she wish it would just end quickly so she could go home.

Finally a message blared over the intercom announcing that her shift was over

_'Yabadadoo.'_ Maya mentally quoting happily a catchphrase from a pre-impact cartoon she'd watched as a little girl, she then shut down her terminal gathered her things together and headed to the door which if no one else was around she wound have done with a grin plastered to her face and a skip in her step. She was almost there when

Would Lieutenant Maya Ibuki please report to Major Misato Katsuragi's office immediately… I repeat would Lieutenant Maya Ibuki please report…> blared over the intercom

_'Ah man, now what!'_ thought darkly. Letting out a frustrated sigh she then made her way towards Major Katsuragi's office

_'I wonder what the major wants to see me for?'_ she thought to herself as the elevator made it's way to the floor she wanted. Soon after she arrived at her floor Maya found herself outside the Majors office

_'Might as well get this over with.'_ She then knocked on the door

"Come in." the Major's voice came from the other side of the door, entering the room Maya saw Major Katsuragi sitting behind her desk and to her surprise Rei Ayanami sitting next to her

"You wanted to see me Major?" "Yes I did." Misato said as she laid her coffee cup back down on the desk before turning to the first child "Rei could you wait outside for a few minutes"

"Yes ma'am." Rei then exited the room leaving the two adults alone

"Alright, how much do you know about the investigation into Shinji's assault?" the lavender haired woman asked the young tech

"Only what I've been told Major." Maya replied honestly

"I see, and how is the search of the Magi's systems going?"

"It's taking longer then we expected Ma'am, we'd have had it completed if Aoba, Hyuga and myself didn't have about a million other things to do on top of it"

"I have been asked to deliver a request from the man heading the investigation to you." Misato said not taking her eyes off the young woman "We want you to drop whatever duties you have and focus solely on searching the Magi for any sign of infiltration."

"You mean you want me to help with the investigation?" Maya replied with a small squeak of excitement in her voice the idea of helping Kaji with his investigation was deftly something she could sink her teeth into plus something deep within her told her that she owed it to Shinji who'd risked his life so many time for countless people, she then composed herself

"Would sempi allow it?"

"I talked to Ritsuko earlier and she has no problem with it." Misato answered,

"When do you need me to begin, if you want I could start right now…"

"Wow your pretty eager to do this, just come here tomorrow morning and I'll let Kaji brief you. Ok unless you have any questions I believe your shift is over so you can go home now."

Maya then bowed slightly and exited the room Misato shook her head as the wearies of the day settled in leaving her with no other desire then to go home herself

_'But first…'_ outside the door she saw the first child waiting patiently

"Ok Rei lets go, we'll swing by your place first so we can get your things together."

"Yes Ma'am."

It was around seven when Misato got home, which made a change from her getting home around midnight

"Well come on in Rei." She said with a small smile on her face trying to be as welcoming as possible.

Rei was standing in the doorway slightly unsure of what to do, standing there with the very few things that she owned she began to recall all the stories Ikari had told her when he was living here she was now thinking that taking up the Majors offer might not have been such a great idea after all.

Noticing Rei's lack of enthusiasm or lack of anything else Misato took Rei by the hand and lead her into the apartment, had she looked at Rei's face she would have seen the pink tinge highlighting her cheeks, only two people had ever held Rei's hand and both their last names had been Ikari.

Asuka was coming out of the living room to get something from the fridge when Misato and Rei made their way into the kitchen

"Oh hey Misato your back…" she began when she noticed the person who had accompanied her guardian

"What's she doing here?" Asuka said through her gritted teeth as she stared daggers at Rei

"Rei will be staying here for awhile." Misato said in a no nonsense tone "If someone's targeting you guys then it might not be safe for her to be living by herself."

Asuka then stormed off to her room muttering something dark sighing Misato led Rei to another room with a piece of paper tapped to the door

"This is where you'll be sleeping Rei," opening the door Rei noticed that the room was quite small but this didn't bother her as she had so few possession's anyway

"Ok I'll leave you to get settled in and I'll go start dinner." Misato said before closing the door behind her. Rei lay down on the bed, she then pulled the sheets around as if she was trying to block out the cold she felt inside her, she then sniffed them

_'Smell's like Ikari.'_

With that thought she pulled the sheet tighter around her.

Later that evening Misato was sitting in the living room with Pen-pen sitting next to her watching an episode of a Pre-impact soap opera.

Asuka had retreated to her room as had Rei suddenly the doorbell rang Misato waited to see if one of the girls would answer it, however after two minutes the doorbell constantly ringing it was clear she would have to answer it herself. Rising from the couch she headed for the door

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." She yelled as she approached the door, opening it she saw the last person she was expecting to see at this hour

"Kaji. What are you doing here?" she asked

"Hey can't a guy…" Kaji began but then stopped in mid sentence and then sniffed her

"What?" Misato asked slightly confused

"This must be a first, it's nine o'clock at night and your still sober." Kaji replied, as a playful grin spread across his face

"Is there a reason you are here, cos if there is you've got twelve seconds to tell me before I slam the door in your face."

"Ok, ok don't get your panties in a knot. Aren't you going to invite me in, I would prefer to discuss this inside."

Misato stared at him for a moment wondering what he wanted to talk to her about before stepping aside and letting him enter. The two of them entered the kitchen, Misato then made coffee and handed the mug to Kaji but before he could accept it something slammed into his chest and send his reeling backwards about an inch and a half from where he was standing before squeezing him tightly from personal experience Kaji didn't need to be told who it was

"Kajiii" Asuka cried happily as she attached herself to him like a limpet, hearing the noise outside Rei emerged from Shinji's room to the scene in front of her whether she thought anything of it however would forever remain a mystery

"Good evening Agent Kaji." She said to the unshaved man

"Hello Rei." he replied before trying to walk forward but having Asuka holding him around the waist made this extremely difficult "Asuka would please let me go, I need to talk to Katsuragi, work stuff."

Asuka then went to protest but Kaji never gave her the chance he was in to mood to deal with a spoilt little girl

"Let go now, I don't have time to listen to your whining." He said in a firm voice Asuka looked at him shocked, he'd never spoken to her like that. She then released him and retreated to her room Rei then filled a glass with water and did the same,

Kaji finally accepted the cup of coffee in Misato's hand and the two of them moved into the living room

"So you brought the first child back home with you." Kaji said his normal tone of voice returning

"Yeah, so what?" Misato replied as she sat back down on the couch

"You are aware she's not a stray puppy right?" Kaji said in a playful tone somehow Misato couldn't help but smile at this, the first genuine smile that had appeared on her face since Shinji's attack

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Kaji took a long sip of his coffee "I was going to ask if you would care to join me for an outing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Really, where would we be going?" Misato said deciding to play along with whatever game her ex-lover was playing "And what makes you think I'd go somewhere alone with you?"

"Ah my beautiful Katsuragi I would take you to the stars just to see their reflection in your eyes but I regret this time we'll have a chaperon." He said in a playful tone he then took another swig of his coffee "Captain Malcolm and I are going to drop by T3PD HQ tomorrow to see the head of the anti drug squad, I was wondering whether you would like to accompany us to help us persuade him."

"Oh you have an appointment to see him?"

"I figured we'd drop by unannounced."

"And that was sooo important you couldn't of asked me over the phone?"

Kaji let out a small laugh "What I can't drop by and pay a visit to my favourite girl in all of Tokyo 3?"

"I'm sure Asuka would really love it if you told her that." Misato said as he finished his coffee and escorted him to the front door "Oh by the way I talked to Maya today, she seemed was pretty enthusiastic when I asked her to help us."

"I know, she came to see me before she went home. She's a little too up for it if ask me." He replied as he walked out into the night he then stopped and looked over his shoulder "Oh and for the record you're my favourite."

The door then closed and Misato stood there staring at the door with a slight blush on her cheeks yes the line had been pretty cheesy but something about it made her heart beat faster.

It was late afternoon Chief Lei Mihara, the head of Tokyo 3's anti drug squad, entered his office. Even though he was nearing his mid fifties the black haired man wasn't the sit at a desk type of cop and could still be found out on the streets with the rest of his men, he'd just returned from the field from a meeting with an informant, if his information was correct there was supposed to be a large shipment of hard drugs including Heroine, Cocaine and Ecstasy arriving at the city docks sometime in the next week. Not if he could help it.

Entering his office he saw two men and a woman, one was an unshaven man with brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail who was sitting in _HIS_ seat and his feet on _HIS_ desk. The second man was older then his two companions dressed in a smart suit. The woman had lavender hair and was wearing a red jacket and matching short skirt.

"I don't know who you people think you are but I don't like uninvited guests." He said as he took in the party "Now please either state your business or remove yourselves from my office."

"Oh I'm sorry." The Unshaven man said as he got up, reached into his overcoat and flashed a small plastic card "Ryoji Kaji, Special Inspections, NERV. May I also introduce my associates Major Misato Katsuragi, Chief Tactical officer, NERV and Captain Kintarro Malcolm, Head of Section 2, NERV."

"NERV, you're wasting your time if you think that is going to impress me." Lei said as he strolled past Kaji and sat down behind his desk "Just so you know I don't have any respect for your agency nor do I approve of anything that you do and I'm not interested in anything you've got to say."

"What?" exclaimed Misato "I'll have you know the things we do at NERV are the best chance for mankind's survival."

"What, sending a group of children to do what your to cowardly to do yourselves." Lei replied "Should I also point out that whilst you sit all snug in your over priced underground phrat pat it's usually people like us who have to clean up your mess."

Misato ground her teeth but she knew on some level the man before her was right

"I think we're drifting from the reason why we are here." Captain Malcolm said which made the other three jump as he had been quiet the whole time "First may I say that do not approve of you bad mouthing our organization but we at NERV are in need of you expertise."

"Are you three here to offer me a job because if you are you really need to work on your sales pitch." Lei replied staring at the man a file was then placed on the table looking at it ominously Lei opened it and quickly skimmed through it and only stopped when a picture of a 14 year old boy with dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes "Who's the kid?" he asked

"That boy is one of the Eva pilots and a couple of days ago he was attacked, brutality beaten before being stabbed." Kaji said all trace of humour in voice vanished "I would think you'd want to be involved in something that you are I part responsible for." "Responsible, how am I responsible for this?" Lei asked

"Your part responsible for this because a large amount of ecstasy was found in the boy's system, ecstasy that was forced down his throat so he would hallucinate, ecstasy is a hallucinogenic isn't it?" Kaji said as he took a cigarette from his jacket and lit it fully aware of the no smoking sign on the officer's desk

"Yes it is." Lei replied no appreciating the agent in front of him blowing smoke in his direction "And well considering what this kid has to go through I can't imagine what he saw was very nice."

"Yeah well I bet you people have trained and prepared him for this kind of stuff right." Lei said uneasiness tainting his voice

"Actually no," Misato said fiercely "This kid had the suckiest of luck of having his mother who worked on the Eva project die when he was very small and then abandoned by his father because he was too much of a coward to raise a small boy. Then just too cap it all off the first time he'd ever encountered Eva was on the day of the first Angel attack and because at the time our only other pilot was injured he got sent out even though he had no training and no combat experience." There was a long silence

"Do you have any children Mr Mihara?" Capt Malcolm asked

"Yes, my daughter is 18 whilst my son is 22." Lei replied not meeting his interrogators eyes "They both live in Hong Kong… My wife she died during Second Impact."

There was another long silence whilst the police chief considered his options then something occurred to him

"Alright I'll help you, but you must do something for me first." The police chief said

"Oh really and what kind of thing did you have in mind?" Kaji asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I have received word from an informant that a large shipment of drugs will be arriving in this city by ship sometime in the next few days. Now I trust my informant, he'd been a reliable source of information for the last ten years but he can only give us enough information to let us do our jobs and not blow his cover."

"So this guys like your Huggy Bear." Kaji said "Something like that yes." Lei replied

"Who?" Misato asked

"Never mind, you want us to use our resources at NERV to dig up something a little more solid." Kaji said as he stubbed out his cigarette Lei then opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a file

"This is all the information we've collected. Have fun."

The three NERV officials left the office Kaji was flicking through the file they'd been given

"Not asking for much is he."

"Think we can really trust him?" Capt. Malcolm asked

"Afraid we can't be too picky about our allies at the moment," Kaji replied he then handed the file to Misato "run that to Maya when we get back see if she can make any sense of it."

"You really think we should bother?" Misato asked, "This could be a colossal waste of time."

"Or it could be a golden opportunity. If there's a large shipment of drugs coming in then our guy might just be there." Kaji said as the three of them reached their car, Capt. Malcolm got behind the wheel, Kaji riding shotgun and Misato on the back seat, once they were strapped in they pulled out of the parking lot and made their way back to NERV HQ and hopefully one step closer to solving this case.

* * *

A.N. Hi yall, sorry this chapter took so long to write but I've been short on ideas latly and I started University and going to lecutures and siminares are really killing my imagination. Well what did you think of chapter 6 did it rock or did it crash and burn reviwe and tell me. As I said above I'm a University student now so updates for this and all my other work may take a good while but I'll try and write a new chapter whenever I can so keep sending me your comments or if you've got any suggestions check my profile for my email and send them to me. Later. 


	7. Development

AN "Blah"- Normal Speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Man's greatest enemy is…

Chapter 7: Development  
Maya Ibuki sat at her workstation reviewing the file that Kaji had given her to look at, she knew he'd told that this could lead to a critical break through but quiet frankly she had no real idea what she was supposed to be looking for. One thing was clear that these drugs would be arriving at the docks by ship sometime in the next few days so that narrowed the drop off location a little. At this moment she was looking at the list of ships scheduled to at the dock to try and narrow the field even further.

The door behind her opened and Kaji entered the room he was holding two cups one of which had coffee for himself whilst the other contained tea

"Hey Maya. Here two sugars and a spot of cream just the way you like it." He said as he handed the mug of tea to the young woman, which she accepted gratefully, Maya didn't like coffee she found the taste of it too bitter for her liking "So found out anything for us."

"It's coming along but it's a little more difficult then I thought it would be mostly because there's a lot of jargon and terms in here that I'm not familiar with and would only make sense to someone in the police department." Maya said as she let out a tired sigh

Kaji looked at the young tech feeling slightly sorry for her as this wasn't what she'd signed up for

"Y'know Maya if this is too difficult for you I could always find someone else to…" he began but she cut him off

"No its alright I'll get it done, it might just take me a little longer then expected." She gave then unshaven man a small tired smile "So have you got the DNA results back yet?"

"Not yet. We sent them to the crime lab for analysis but it seems that they're pretty bogged down with other cases at the moment." Kaji replied, "So how's the search of the Magi going?"

"I'm currently running a self diagnostic program through Casper designed to alert me if it finds any trace of the virus or program that was uploaded and disabled our network. So fingers crossed."

She then picked up the file again and began working through it "I wish I knew what half this stuff meant?"

"Like what?" he asked looking at the document over her shoulder

"Like this word for a start." She replied pointing to the one she was struggling with

"Oh that means that the informant cannot be named for reasons of security." Kaji replied casually before sipping his coffee

"How did you know that?" she asked astonished

"Well, nah forget it." "No, tell me." "No way, you'd just laugh at me." She then looked at his pouting her lips and a puppy dog look in her eyes

"Damn my one weakness. Alright when I was young I wanted to be a detective."

"Really I bet you watched Starsky and Hutch religiously."

"Actually I was addicted to tough's old Black and White noire movies from the 40's and 50's."

"Really I never would have guessed."

"Yeah back in collage me and Ritsu spent many a Saturday night on my couch with the lights off with a pizza and a six pack watching Humphrey Bogart in all his glory."

"Sempi likes noire movies?"

"Oh yeah she collects blondes in bottles too." The government agent said doing his best Bogart impression

"I could tell you stories but dear Ritsuko would kill me."

"Did the Major ever join you?"

"Hell no, Misato hates toughs movies, she wouldn't watch one with me no matter how many of her movies I had to sit through."

"I bet ole Huph was your hero back then, I bet to you Casablanca was worshipped religiously."

"Not really I was never really into Casablanca, it was good for a drinking game though." His cell phone suddenly began ringing

"Excuse me. Hello…ok I'll be there are in a couple of minutes…listen I got to go but if you need any help with that give men a buzz and I'll see what I can do." He said bas he put his phone away

"Sure." She replied Kaji then headed for the door but stopped just short "Hey Maya I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." He said once more in his Bogart impression Maya burst into giggles as he left.

Fifteen minutes later Kaji found himself in the T3PD crime lab looking for a Lieutenant Horatio Caine (I love CSI alright, CSI & CSI Miami rock New York not so much) a man with smart red hair that was beginning to grey dressed a white shirt and grey slacks

"Mr Kaji I'm Lt Caine."

"Yeah I got a call saying you got something for me."

"That's right, if you just follow me."

The lieutenant then led Kaji along the corridors of the facility

"You know Lt Caine I'm getting the impression you don't like me very much." the lieutenant looked the government agent

"Don't take it personally Mr Kaji its just me and my co workers don't happen to like your organization nor do we agree with your methods." he said to him

"Hmm, where have I heard that before." Kaji replied with a slight grin

"Glad you find it amusing." Lt Caine said before they set off again.

They then arrived at one of the labs where they found a young guy in a white lab coat working away at a computer

"Ryan Wolfe meet Ryoji Kaji from NERV he's here for the results." the young manlooked at the government agent

"Ok ." he then typed in some commands and a file came up

"We took the shoe prints of the three guys that were found at the scene and ran them through the employee database and we have managed narrowed the field somewhat to twenty people." he then handed Kaji a print out "But that's not the reason we called you down here."

"No?"

they then left the computer and walked over to table with a lot of equipment spread across the top

"No, see we asked for the victims clothes to see if we could find anything that might point out of the accused identity. We didn't find anything the attackers left behind but we did find this."

he then picked up a tightly sealed pieces of plastic at first glance Kaji couldn't see anything but studying it closer he saw a single hair sealed within

"We found this on the victims shirt. We tested it and it doesn't match the victims DNA."

Kaji looked at the young man then at Lt Caine "So you mean to tell me..."

"There was a fourth guy." Lt Caine finished Kaji's sentence

"You said it didn't match the victim do you know who it does belong to?"

"Yes, take a look."

Kaji was handed another print out and looked upon the face of the guilty man

"Has anyone mentioned this in a report yet."

"No, I'm gonna write one up after I'm done here." Ryan said looking at the government agent

"Don't, don't release anything yet, this guy might be more useful if he doesn't know someone's onto him."

Back at NERV Misato was going through the seemingly endless pile of paper work that was on her desk. She was about to nod off when her cell went off Major Katsuragi please report to the Commanders office.

_'Oh great, well I guess it was only a matter of time. Time to face the music'_ Misato thought as she rose from her desk _'Or a firing squad.'_

The elevator ride was long but for Misato it wasn't long enough soon the elevator reached its destination, exiting Misato made her way towards the Commanders office

_'I really don't like it here, I mean would it kill him to turn on a light?'_ she thought to herself as she entered the room as grim and dark as usual

"Ah Major sit down." said a voice but to Misato surprise it wasn't the Commander instead she found Sub-commander Fuyutsuki "Surprised to see me?"

"Well yes sir, I wasn't expecting to see you." Misato replied releived she didn't have to deal with Gendo

"Yes well, it has come to my attention that you've been taking Rei home with you." Fuyutsuki said as he went through a document on the desk

"Yes sir." the Major replied

"Care to explain why."

"I believed that under the circumstances it would be better for her not to be living by herself, sir."

There was a pause Misato believed she could see gears turning behind the Sub-Commanders eyes

"Hmmm, well given the present circumstances it is an acceptable, I'll try and keep this off the commanders radar. You are dismissed Major."

"Thank you sir." Misato made to leave when she turned back to Fuyutsuki

"Erm sir, if your here where's the commander?"

"I'm not sure, he said something about a personal matter to see too."

Meanwhile in a hospital recovery room Gendo Ikari stared at the young man who was occupied the bed in front of him, he'd been sitting there for the better part of an hour in total silence but then again when the other person is in a coma conversation tends to be thin on the ground and as far as anyone was concerned he wasn't here this visit never took place.

* * *

AN Well finally chapter seven sorry it took so long I started writing this a while ago but I got side tracked with other stuff. So how was it review and tell me. I'll try and get round to writing chapter eight soon, I hope. Later. 


	8. Bad News

Ok for all of thoughts of you who read and enjoy this story I apologize, it has been months since I last updated and after all this time I haven't even attempted to write the next chapter cos I've pretty much run out of ideas for it.

So for now I'm putting it on hold for the foresee able future, it may take while but I promise to get back to writing for it at some point and finish it and by then I hopefully will have written more then one chapter but if you've got any suggestions or of if any one wants to take a crack at writing a chapter either e-mail me or send me a message and send them to me.

Again I apologize but I felt you all deserved an honest confession instead of some bull shit. Till next time keep supporting me and my other work because your comments are what motivates me to keep writing.

Later

FC


	9. Important notice

Ok big announcement.

I'm officially discontinuing this story, its just sat here for over a year and to be honest I've had no real motivation towards writing it so I figured, its time I cut my loses.

But I figured that there are those of you out there who like this and what to know what's going to happen so I've decided to put this up for adoption so anyone who wants to have a shot of continuing it contact me and let me know.

This story will remain up until the end of the month before it gets deleted so you have until then to get in touch.

Thank you everyone who supported this, sorry couldn't see it through to the end but none of us are who we were when it first started and over time our priorities responsibilities and interests change.

Again thank you for supporting me and I hope you all will continue to on my future projects. Like I said before if anyone wants to pick this up contact me and anything I think is important to this I'll pass along.

Thank you very much

Fury Cutter


End file.
